Thyla
by luna shinigami
Summary: Dos hermanos separados al nacer y vueltos a unir en las estrellas
1. Chapter 1

_Thyla_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Uno

El joven Vulcano veía por la ventana de su habitación con la mirada perdida, hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse.

-Yo lo siento, estaba leyendo- susurro viendo al vulcano mayor con aquel aspecto austero y su mirada siempre fría e impenetrable.

-es imposible leer con el libro cerrado, incluso para nuestra raza- se acercó – sabes que los vulcanos no podemos mentir, hacerlo es ilógico ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Yo….- aferro el libro con más fuerza – no soy completamente vulcano y….-

El vulcano mayor se enojó, el más joven podía verlo por el brillo de sus ojos oscuros y luego lo sintió, una dura y fuerte bofetada que lo lanzo al suelo – jamás menciones de nuevo tu humanidad, los humanos son seres inferiores, mentirosos, infieles, los humanos son una plaga- le tomo el mentón con demasiada fuerza, seguramente si el más joven fuera humano le hubiera quebrado la mandíbula – los humanos son la peor plaga que existe y no tu perteneces a ella ¿me entendiste? T-Sia –

-si abuelo Sarek- susurro con lágrimas en los inmensos ojos azules, que no se atrevió a derramar – Lo entiendo- el anciano lo soltó y cerró la puerta.

Había días como hoy que T-Sia, extrañaba tener una familia normal y añoraba a su papa, se giró y vio la imagen austera de su papa sosteniéndolo en una foto de hace muchos años.

-¿Porque me dejaste solo?- pregunto sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, con aquel sentimiento tan humano que dolía.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

-¡VAS A MORIR GEORGE! VAS A MORIR FENOMENO- grito un joven de unos 14 años, seguido por siete muchachos más, persiguiendo a un joven de ropas viejas y ajadas.

Los cabellos rubios del otro se mecían, mientras corría y los dejaba bien atrás, las ventajas de ser un extraterrestre en un mundo humano.

-que hijos de puta- dijo cuando ya los había perdido, y se recargo contra un árbol, sacando un cigarrillo.

Era un vulcano huérfano, algo jamás visto debido desde que el planeta exploto asesinando casi a todos sus integrantes.

Nadie lo reclamo, solo lo dejo tirado con una frazada antigua en el orfanato, a merced de los abusadores, tanto adultos como sus compañeros, que trataban de hacerlo sentir inferior por su ascendencia vulcana.

Su nombre estaba bordado en la frazada, así que por esa razón tenía nombre… George, George K. le hubiera gustado saber que carajos era la K pero ni modos.

Miro al cielo y sonrió un poco al verlo – algún día viajare a las estrellas- sus ojos oscuros brillaban más allá de su sonrisa- sé que algo maravilloso me espera en las estrellas-

Continuara…

Tengo una nueva historia con drabbles espero que les guste :P, jeje lo estaba subiendo de inspiración en el grupo de Face Fans Botton Spock, pero me anime a subirlo aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

_thyla_

_[Star Trek]_

_Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro._

_Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami._

_Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos._

_Atentamente Luna Shinigami_

_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_

_Chapter Two_

T-Sia camino por el pasillo de la casa de su abuelo, había escuchado un pequeño griterío, en la casona del embajador. 

-¿quiero saber dónde está?- pregunto la voz fuerte de un hombre – No puede huir toda la vida de mi- 

Sarek se levantó – Almirante Kirk, no sé qué usted piensa, pero Spock no puede recibirlo- T-Sia dio un pequeño salto agazapado como estaba en su escondite, los vulcanos no mentían, su padre descansaba en el mausoleo familiar ¿Por qué su abuelo estaba mintiendo? - Spock no quiere volver a verlo, no después de…-

el rubio estaba enojado – no puede ser tan…- 

-usted Almirante Kirk, abandono a mi hijo luego de su matrimonio, es lógico que Spock no quiera verlo, así que si me permite- le mostro la salida Sarek,- váyase y nunca regrese- 

Kirk salió enojado y resoplando como una bestia enjaulada y T-Sai apretó sus manos con fuerza al ver al hombre de reojo, ¿que era ese hombre de su padre?

¿Qué era el almirante Kirk de su padre Spock?

George camino con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta un bar, entro cubriéndose las orejas picudas con una gorra y pidiendo algún trago.

-¿cuántos años tienes?- dijo el barman 

-no le interesa- dijo el rubio ocultando sus orejitas puntiagudas cuando sintió el trago y bebió, se había escapado del orfanato, tenía pocos billetes en los bolsillos y mucha hambre, pero el alcohol mitigaba esto, aunque no mucho, ya que solo llenaba su estómago y no embriagaba sus venas, por su ascendencia Vulcana. 

No tardó mucho en envolverse en una pelea la cual le arrebataron la gorra, le golpearon y respondió con habilidad vulcana. 

-golpeas duro muchacho- dijo la voz de un hombre que estaba sentando con un trago – Soy Leonard Mc Coy- 

-¿he?- pregunto el rubio y pasándose los cabellos rubios por detrás de sus orejas vulcanas – George- 

Leonard alzo una ceja -¿Un vulcano rubio?- pregunto – es más ¿un duende de sangre verde que pelea? En que especie de mundo paralelo me he metido. 

-añádale un vulcano huérfano- le miro – pero bien...- se sentó de nuevo 

-¿Huérfano?- pregunto el medico con extrañeza. 

-Huérfano... supongo que mi madre humana se metió con algún pícaro vulcano y luego se cansó del fenómeno… ve tú a saber- respondió con desenfando. 

Leonard le miro, las formas en las que hablaba y se movía, le hacían muy parecidas a las de su amigo James Kirk, además que era rubio y de ojos oscuros – ¿quieres comer?- le pregunto aun con algo parecido a la curiosidad. 

-Bueno- dijo como si nada- no eres de esos viejos que les gusta los niños ¿verdad? Porque mi culo virgen no lo voy a dar- 

McCoy soltó la carcajada – está bien no busco tu culo virgen, legolas- le aseguro – solo me recuerdas a mi mejor amigo, el Almirante Kirk, vamos, ven te invito a comer… y te presentare con el almirante de la Flota Estelar- 

George sonrió y brindo… bueno habían cosas buenas y si el anciano se propasaba, le partía la mano con la fuerza vulcana.

Continuara!


	3. Chapter 3

_Thyla_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Tres

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

George jugaba con una manzana en su mano mientras veía la Enterprise, la dama de mitos y leyendas del mundo humano y más allá de las barreras.

Silbo al verla haciendo reír al doctor a su lado – es inmensa – le miro – es la primera vez que veo una nave tan grande al menos de cerca-

-La Enterprise- dijo Mc Coy – es una de las naves de exploración más grandes de la federación, así mismo es una de las más viejas, hay más nuevas, más poderosas pero esta, simplemente es única- le aseguro, viendo al vulcano morder la manzana roja en sus manos.

-hablas de ella como si estuvieras enamorado, Doc- dijo sin mirarlo, pero no podía negar la magnificencia de aquella, ante ella, él simplemente no era nada, y si eso era la nave, ¿Cómo sería el espacio en pleno?

McCoy rio – no legolas, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, él si- señalando a alguien y el vulcano rubio pudo ver al almirante Kirk, aquel hombre que plagaba los cuentos infantiles de todo aquel niño que quería entrar a la Federación.

Le miro y sus ojos oscuros se posaron el hombre que saludo al doctor y luego le miro, su rostro se mostraba sorprendido, sobre todo al ver las orejas – Un vulcano- dijo detallándolo y era la primera vez que George se sintió extraño de su propia raza.

-eh… si un vulcano- dijo cuando sintió las manos de aquel hombre sobre sus cabellos. 

-Bones me conto de ti, un vulcano rubio- omitió lo de huérfano – es muy raro, por lo general sus genes son más… oscuros como tus ojos- le dijo y luego le sonrió – bueno bienvenido-

George le miro - ¿Bienvenido? ¿A dónde?- dijo desubicado.

-Bienvenido a la Enterprise, Bones me comento que no estás haciendo nada y lo mejor sería que te enlistaras en la federación, debes tener 14 o 15 años pero es una buena edad para entrar- dijo pasándole los papeles – firma-

George quedo estático y firmo medio ido, ¿en verdad estaba firmando para la federación? ¿En verdad entraría a ser un oficial?

-¿George K?- pregunto el almirante rubio que ya tenía algunas canas.

-soy huérfano, George era el nombre de la manta y K al lado, nunca me dieron un apellido o algo- le miro con el PADD temblando en sus manos.

Jim se acercó despacio y le sonrió, se veía tan reflejado en el vulcano rubio, siendo que fue acogido en sus tiempos por el en ese entonces, almirante Pike.

-mmm ¿que te parece Kirk?- le preguntó viendo al vulcano viéndolo con esos ojos oscuros que se le semejaban a su par Vulcano escondido.

-¿Kirk?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-George Kirk, es un buen nombre, es el nombre de un héroe, de mi padre, a ti te va bien, duende- le aseguro con una sonrisa y luego fue llamado – Bones ayúdalo- le pidió saliendo a otra parte.

-es… es un humano extraño- susurro George al cual todo le había pasado demasiado rápido.

Bones coloco su mano sobre su hombre – no es extraño, es un ser humano excepcional es diferente- le aseguro – vamos Kirk… vas a ser todo una revolución cuando te vean-

Le empujo a las oficinas de la federación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

T-Sia miraba los libros de texto viendo a los humanos en estas, sus civilizaciones, sus vidas-

Libros, le encantaba los libros, tenía uno en especial y lo tomo en sus dedos, no era digital ni en Padd, era un libro de hojas, de pasta gruesa, de olor ha guardado, a libro, a aquello indescriptible para todos, hasta para él.

"el principito"

Era un libro viejo y roído, usado, pero lo amaba, estaba una dedicatoria en vulcano, crudamente garabateada, aun así se veía preciosa al menos para sus ojos azules.

Pronto iría a la tierra, a pesar del odio visceral de su abuelo por esa raza, era mandado a fortalecer los nexos con los humanos, así que iría, iría a la tierra.

Se lanzó hacia atrás en su cama y abrazo el libro, en cuyo interior rezaba la dedicatoria que había memorizado desde niño.

"_para Mi Thyla de Tiberius"_

_Si quieres un amigo, ¡domestícame!  
— ¿Qué hay que hacer? —dijo el principito.  
—Hay que ser paciente —respondió el zorro—._

**Continuara**

Jejeje espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque ya no puede considerarse tan Drabbles.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thyla_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Cuatro

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

George se sentía extraño, tal vez conmocionado por todas las cosas que le estaban sucediendo en tan poco tiempo.

Ahora estaba estudiando para la federación cuando hace menos de un mes era un triste vulcano huérfano, y por si fuera poco ufanamente llevaba el apellido del almirante Kirk y el nombre de su padre, un héroe que sacrifico su vida y el futuro de su familia por salvar a 700 personas.

Se sentó con el padd en la mano cuando, sintió la puerta abrirse y sonrió, se le hacía fácil sonreír cuando veía a quien le había hecho la vida, un verdadero paraíso.

-Almirante- le sonrió cuando sintió su cabeza revuelta dejando ver sus preciosas orejas, al almirante le encantaban sus orejas de una manera poco decente, pensaba George.

-Mi querido duende, como van los estudios, supongo que espectaculares- le aseguro sentándose en la cama del vulcano joven.

-si no han mostrado algún tipo de desafío- le aseguro mirando y lo atrapo viendo sus orejas - ¿puedo preguntarle por qué la obsesión con mis orejas?-

Jim sonrió y suavemente acaricio el borde las orejas del pequeño vulcano – mi esposo es vulcano- le miro sorprendiendo a George, porque sus ojos oscuros se abrieron grandemente, en una expresión comparada a la de una pequeña gacela cegada por las luces de un faro.

-pero pero... ¿usted es humano? ¿Un vulcano? No una vulcana, sino un vulcano- dijo un poco atolondrado y Jim no pudo más que soltar la carcajada

-si un vulcano, un hombre- le aseguro – es un esposo ausente pero esposo- le aseguro –tal vez si siguiéramos juntos, te hubiéramos adoptado, Spock odiaba las injusticias a pesar de su porte de energúmeno y terco, además de un robot sin sentimientos- dijo burlonamente – pero en el fondo de esa estalactita existe un centro líquido que tenía un amor incondicional, con su madre, con su padre y con los niños-

George trago saliva - ¿y con usted?-

-supongo que sí, pero ya van muchos años en los cuales no lo veo, decidió renunciar a todo por el deber ante su padre- le miro – pero me recuerdas vagamente a él, sobre todo tus orejas… Spock adoraba los niños aunque no lo demostrara, los niños son valiosos para los vulcanos-

George bufo y agarro el padd como la cosa más maravillosa del mundo – no todos los vulcano, mis padres me lanzaron al mundo siendo un bebe…- gruño - ¿por ser rubio?-

Jim le miro y se acercó a él alzando su mentón – no es el motivo por el cual fuiste abandonado a tu suerte George, pero no fue por tus padres, los hijos son sagrados para la raza vulcana, los conozco, mi esposo es uno de los grandes exponentes de esa raza…- le aseguro, besando paternalmente su frente – averiguaremos cuál es tu pasado George, promesa- dijo alzando su mano con la mano más joven viendo como este hacia un saludo vulcano y como juntaban ambas manos y Jim sonrió y George no pudo evitarlo.

Recostó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno – ojala hubiera conocido a su Spock- susurro – así él no me hubiera abandonado- dijo quedo.

Jim solo suspiro y no le soltó, aun no sabía el pasado de George pero lo averiguaría.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Joven T-Sia- dijo uno de los vulcanos viendo los ojos azules emocionados al ver el planeta tierra- por favor calme su mente- le pidió

El de cabellos negros asintió aun así apretó el Padd – Tuvok- le miro al vulcano de piel oscura - ¿Cómo es la tierra?-

El oscuro vulcano le miro y aunque su rostro no mostro alguna expresión, sus ojos si – es un lugar precioso, y los seres que viven en ella son excepcionales, bien no pueden tener la fuerza o la inteligencia nuestra, o el sistema intrincado de leyes, son más de… deseos, de instinto, aun así son una raza benéfica y dulce, a veces bélica, son… una inexactitud en la exactitud del ser- le aseguro.

T-Sia no lo entendió y solo ladeo la cabeza, mientras suavemente Tavok acaricio sus cabellos negros.

El joven vulcano que el cuidaba era una mescla perfecta entre los genes del señor Spock y el mismísimo amante de la Enterprise, el almirante Kirk.

Si al menos Kirk supiera toda la verdad, si al menos el señor Sarek no hubiera evitado esta historia de amor, como la literatura humana se evitó el amor de romeo y Julieta, pensó Tavok viendo la tierra cada vez más cerca.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Continuara…

: P espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thyla_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

CHAPTER FIVE

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

T-sia miraba todo, con el entusiasmo de un niño que entra a una juguetería. Las cosas en la tierra eran diferentes, únicas, excepcionales para alguien como él. A pesar de su ascendencia Vulcana y claro, sin la compañía de su abuelo, T-sia podía embelesarse con la belleza de la humanidad, con el olor de sus calles hasta de los seres humanos siempre presurosos. ¿Porque no podían gozar del cielo azul? ¿O de su único Sol? ¿De las flores que se abrían al paso de los visitantes?

Los humanos eran curiosos y, más curioso se veía él abriendo sus ojos expresivos a cada cosa nueva que veía u olía, con las manos atrás de su espalda, con las ropas oscuras y austeras vulcanas.

T-sia veía todo con la magnificencia de un planeta nuevo.

-Mi joven señor T-sia no se vaya tan lejos- le pidió su guardián y él solo sonrió.

-La tierra es... - se quedó pensando - fascinante, todo en ella es... único, los seres humanos son únicos, sus sentimientos flotan sin necesidad de tocarlos-

-No serán sus sentimientos los que flotan Mi joven señor?- le pregunto el guardia dejando un poco de ternura en su voz, en la de su señor, su niño de dos mundos, hijo de un valeroso vulcano, hijo aun así, de un valeroso humano, dijese lo que dijese el Embajador Sarek. T-sia tenía la gracia de los vulcanos pero no podía ocultar ni aunque quisiese su sangre humana, que lo hacía torpe, que lo hacía curioso, que lo hacía tierno, que lo hacía mucho más humano que los humanos. Mucho más valeroso para él que los mismos vulcanos, T-sia trataba demiasado de ser demasiado vulcano, pero ahroa, allí, en la Tierra, T-sia se veía como un humano, con esos ojos heredados de su padre humano, que mostraban demasiado, y él ahora solo podía ver que lo único vulcano que poseía su señor eran las orejas... su corazón era completamente humano.

T-sia, ajeno a los pensamientos de su guardián, corrió hasta una de las bases - Tuvok! Mira!- grito, -!son cachorros!-

Tuvok debió controlar la especie de sonrisa que salía de sus labios, definitivamente, su joven señor era muy humano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-¡BONES!-

El pobre medico escucho de nuevo ese grito que le taladraba el tímpano y todos y cada uno de los huesos internos del oído, maldecía varias veces al duende rubio, era como tener un grano en el culo, exactamente como tener a Jim casi encima.

-te escuche la primera vez que gritaste en la bahía médica, Duende- le regaño.

George sonrió y se le lanzo al encima – es porque no quieres responderme, quien es el vulcano que estaba con el Almirante, se notaba a leguas que le odiaba y eso que hasta donde yo sé, los vulcanos no tienen o no muestran sus sentimientos-

McCoy suspiro – Duende, aquel maldito Yoda, es el suegro de Jim, el Embajador Sarek de Vulcano II- le miro – así que te recomiendo, aléjate de él, no gusta mucho de la Tierra – le acaricio el cabello rubio – y de los rubios-

-Ok General- George hizo un saludo militar y asintió obediente, claro que tenía la curiosidad por aquel vulcano, y esa curiosidad podría ser peligrosa en un futuro – Por cierto tengo hambre-

El medico bufo – estoy seguro que Spock no comía como tú- gruño – vamos a alimentarte, bacteria- le dijo jalándole una de las sensibles orejas puntiagudas.

-¡Mi oreja! Te acusare con el Almirante- casi sollozo el rubio, aun así obedeció.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Jim espero afuera de las instalaciones de la flota estelar, estaba enojado, verdaderamente enojado.

Sarek, el viejo hijo de puta de su suegro, alias el embajador de nuevo Vulcano, había pedido expresamente no tener absolutamente nada que ver con él y que en lo posible, ni se le acercara. Claro todos los lame botas inmediatamente aceptaron y ahora estaba allí, en la salida, esperando hablar con el bastardo sobre Spock.

Necesitaba saber dónde estaba SU esposo, le gustara a Sarek o no.

Y esperó un par de horas antes de ver salir al maldito, camino un par de pasos, hasta que se quedó quieto, acercándose al viejo vulcano, estaba un joven vulcano, con el cabello oscuro. Así que se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar más de cerca.

-Abuelo- escucho Jim que decía el joven vulcano al anciano y eso le sorprendió.

-T-sia, tiene prohibido venir aquí- la voz enojada de Sarek resonaba en las orejas verdes del Vulcano que solo y agarro el brazo del muchacho haciéndolo gemir de dolor, Jim jamás había un contacto tan fuerte entre vulcanos, tanta rabia irradiaba Sarek.

-Lo siento abuelo- susurro el más joven y fue lanzado sin remordimientos contra su guardián.

-No vuelvas a traerlo Tuvok, o tú te atendrás a las consecuencias- enojado Sarek camino hasta el auto de la alianza y el joven vulcano le siguió con las manos en la espalda y la mirada baja, seguido del guardia vulcano.

Jim miro el auto irse, luego de salir detrás de la columna – Abuelo… Sarek voy a descubrir qué demonios estas escondiendo, maldito duende…- aseguro, sobre todo porque aquel jovencito vulcano, le hacia estremecer el corazón.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a las que aún me leen, he tenido días duros en el trabajo y no he tenido mucho tiempo… así que espero que les haya gustado el Drabble… Matane y espero no demorarme tanto! Los quiero!

Lunita Shinigami


	6. Chapter 6

_Thyla_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

CHAPTER SIX

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-¿en qué piensas Spock?- pregunto Jim besando suavemente el hombro descubierto de su vulcano.

El Vulcano le miro - ¿estás seguro de querer el enlace Jim?- le preguntó – entenderé si para ti es demasiado apresurado, demasiado rápido y – más Jim cubrió los labios de Spock con su dedo.

-Quiero esto, Spock, quiero el enlace y quiero el matrimonio humano, quiero tenerte a mi lado- se acercó y beso de nuevo su cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas despacio – quiero todo de ti, sé que es complicado de creer pero de ti es quien quiero todo esto, tu alma, tu cuerpo, tu corazón- le beso despacio y junto sus dedos haciendo que el cuerpo de Spock se estremeciera no solo por el beso humano que involucraba la lengua ansiosa de Jim, sino también el beso vulcano que hacia mover demasiado rápido el corazón del mestizo vulcano.

-Yo también lo deseo Jim- susurro mientras fue quedando acostado en la cama, pocas veces se había entregado Spock a Jim, pero cada una de las veces que lo había hecho, era especial.

Jim entendía que el contacto físico a ese nivel no era tan necesario para un ser empático como Spock y entendía que cuando cedía de una u otra forma, lo hacía para poder entregarse completo. Por eso Jim lo amaba más.

-Spock- beso cada parte de su cuerpo, un poco más alto que él mismo, mas blanco, un poco más grande y aun así mucho más sublime al saber que se le entrego sin reservas, aquí abrió sus piernas mostrando su miembro erecto con aquella punta verde.

Jim sonrió acercándose a la punta y le beso para luego engullirlo lentamente, causando los sonidos eróticos más fascinantes del universo y que solo él había tenido el gusto y honor de conocer; Chupo con ganas, mientras acariciaba los testículos de su vulcano y este se agitaba tras su toque, como una hoja al viento, como atrapado entre el placer y el dolor, y no dolor físico sino emocional, cuando te han enseñado que mostrar sentimientos era debilidad, hacerlo no era sencillo, pero cada vez que estaba con Jim se reducía a un montón de sonidos inconexos que llegaban a su garganta y terminaban por hacerse guturales en su boca sobre todo por el uso de la boca ajena sobre su cuerpo.. O dentro de su cuerpo.

Sus manos fueron más rápidas y agarraron los mechones rubios del capitán mientras sentía como el otro aumentaba los lengüetazos a su miembro.

-THYLA!- grito cuando se corrió fuertemente en la boca del capitán, grito porque era su manera de demostrar cuanto lo amaba… grito porque las lágrimas no le cabían más en los ojos.

-Shh amor no llores, Spock- le pidió Jim a su lado cuando lo vio llorando y lo apretó entre sus brazos – Shh todo está bien Spock, estás conmigo y yo siempre estaré a tu lado-

-Thyla- hipo Spock sintiendo como el rubio lo cubría con una sábana roja de la Federación – yo…-

-No hay nada que explicar Spock, no hay nada de lo que debas sentirte avergonzado, estas aquí conmigo- beso sus cabellos negros y acaricio las alargadas orejas – serás mi esposo y estaremos juntos en la misión de las estrellas… - le aseguro – estaremos juntos para siempre en la Enterprise…- le dijo besando sus labios despacio – te amo Spock-

-te amo… Thyla- susurro el vulcano quedando dormido luego de muchos días de vigilia y luego del placer que le proporcionó su Thyla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Thyla- susurro Jim acariciando una foto de Spock que aún tenía guardada en una de las gavetas de oficina, aquella que acariciaba cuando los recuerdos eran muy fuertes, cuando escucho los toques de la puerta.

-Almirante ¿puedo pasar?- Jim sonrió al escuchar la voz de George.

-Sigue duende- le dijo haciéndolo entrar sin guardar el retrato de Spock – y a que debo el honor de que me visites y tan noche, ¿no deberías estar estudiando?-

George bufo –soy uno de los mejores, además algunos me tienen manía-

Jim rio – no te tienen manía, a veces duende eres insoportable…- el aseguro – debes ser menos… mmm agresivo-

-entonces ¿debería ser como los demás vulcanos?- pregunto – hoy supe que había venido una….una delegación vulcana a la tierra- dijo mirando a Jim – ¿ellos?.. ¿Ellos sabrán de mi familia?-

Jim le escucho y suspiro, en la fachada dura del rubio había un corazón, uno que aún se preguntaba porque lo habían abandonado – George- se levantó y se fue directo al muchacho abrazándolo – realmente no lo sé, no sabría darte la respuesta a la pregunta, pero si lo deseas podemos averiguarlo- el abrazo se sintió tan familia, como si pudiera sentir las confusiones del pequeño cadete, como si la mente en conflicto de George llegara a él como una nave en movimiento… pero eso era imposible, ese tipo de conexión solo existía entre Thylas, luego del rito de unión.

¿Qué sucedía con George?

Aun así no fue capaz de quitar al muchacho que fue calmándose en el abrazo – Yo solo deseo saber porque ¿Por qué me abandonaron?-

-te prometo George que vamos a averiguarlo y vamos a averiguar quiénes son tus padres- le juro besando la frente del duende, tanto George como el chico que jaloneaba Sarek causaban en è un sentimiento de proteccionismo que jamás pensó tener luego de que Spock huyera de él.

George alzo su cabeza rubia y vio el retrato de la mesa -¿Quién es?-

Jim sonrió – Mi esposo- dijo entre orgullo y rabia – Spock- y alcanzo la foto para mostrársela a George – Spock Kirk, odiaba que le pusiera mi apellido.- rio.

George también sonrió y acarició el rostro del adusto Vulcano en la fotografía del almirante, sin salir de los brazos del hombre y de la suavidad y protección de estos.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado mucho! No sale aun T-sia.. El próximo será su Drabble!

Lunita Shinigami


	7. Chapter 7

_Thyla_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

CHAPTER SEVEN

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"_Si vienes, por ejemplo, a las cuatro de la tarde; desde las tres yo empezaría a ser dichoso."_

_**El principito**_

T-Sia lucía un horrible moretón en el rostro, otros más bajo los mantos vulcanos, aun así tenía un fuego en sus ojos. Su abuelo había gustado de golpearlo esta vez y de quemar su libro **¡su libro!** lo único real que tenia de su Padre Spock, lo único real que lo ataba a los humanos y lo había quemado, solo por preguntar por el almirante Kirk.

Tal vez por su libro se rebeló, salió al "asqueroso" mundo humano que describía su abuelo y a la inmundicia humana que describía de aquellos que habitaban en ella.

Alzo la mirada azul clara para admirar el cielo, tan diferente a Vulcano, de colores vivos azules y blancos, también algunos matices grises comenzaban a pintarla debido a un inminente cambio atmosférico.

Llovería

Llovería tan fuerte que tal vez, la lluvia pueda esconder las lágrimas que estaban por bajar de sus ojos azules, del vestigio humano en ellos.

T-Sia no era tonto, el odio visceral de su abuelo hacia él no era solamente por el odio que sentía por los seres humanos, no, era solo por una razón, su descendencia humana.

A este punto el joven vulcano no tenía ni idea si era por un padre o una madre humana, pero sabía que no era completamente vulcano, no completamente humano.

Su padre había amado más allá de la misma raza a alguien humano, tanto que había dado su vida para que él naciera... solo que Spock jamás contemplo fallecer o jamás contemplo dejarlo con su abuelo de eso estaba seguro.

T-Sia sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza oscura, gotas que fueron torrenciales y en efecto, lograron cubrir las lágrimas de sus ojos, hasta que sintió como algo lo alejaba de la lluvia y alzo la mirada, encontrándose con una mirada símil a la suya.

Los ojos azules del hombre mayor le devolvían la mirada interesado.

-pequeño duende te estas mojando- le susurro y movió la sombrilla sentándose a su lado - Hay un pequeño batallón de intendentes buscándote por toda la ciudad- aseguro. T- Sia trago saliva y se apretó contra sí mismo, cuando sintió una mano en sus mejillas aun de color oscuro - claro que nadie le dijo a la flota que habías sido golpeado-

El menor trago saliva, pero había algo en el hombre, había algo que lo hacía sentir seguro, un vínculo, algo más allá de la raza o las tierras - yo... - trato de mentir pero los vulcanos jamás mentían- fue mi abuelo-

-¿Tu abuelo?- pregunto el rubio.

-Sarek- el muchacho alzo la mirada - Mi abuelo es Sarek, soy T-Sia hijo de Spock Nieto de Sarek-

El rubio le miro y apretó la sombrilla con la mano derecha - Soy Jim Kirk- le miro y sonrió tensamente sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla con la mano izquierda - y no dejare que tu abuelo te ponga una mano encima de nuevo, o dejare de ser almirante de la flota estelar- le juro, porque sentía la calidad de las emociones del pequeño, las mismas que sintió con George cuando le toco.

Además ese joven frente a él era hijo de Spock… el Maldito y bendito, hijo de Spock, el Hijo de Spock que tenía sus ojos.

Y lejos de los pensamientos de Jim, T-Sia no supo porque pero le creyó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

No tengo perdón pero es que ahora, en sí, no tengo vida, gracias por leerme.

Lunita Shinigami


	8. Chapter 8

_Thyla_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

CHAPTER 8

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Nada en el universo sigue siendo igual si en alguna parte, no se sabe dónde, un cordero que no conocemos ha comido, o no, a una rosa._.."_

_**El principito**_

T-Sia estaba mirando por la ventana, con una mano sobre su pecho.

Escuchaba los gritos proferidos del Almirante Kirk, escuchaba los lamentos de su abuelo a la raza humana, escuchaba de lejos muchas personas, una explosión, caos, todo era confusión, horror.

Cubrió con ambas manos sus orejas vulcanas y enterró su cabeza oscura en la almohada, sentía las lágrimas caer de sus ojos azules.

No pudo más, se mordió el labio con violencia sintiendo como la sangre verde corría por ellos y se levantó como un resorte, escapando de allí, necesitaba salir, necesitaba escapar de nuevo, necesitaba dejar de sentir el odio de su abuelo, el dolor y el duelo del almirante Kirk.

Y corrió.

Corrió a su velocidad vulcana y también humana, corrió hasta que sintió que sus pulmones explosionaran, hasta que su cuerpo choco con un símil, con una mitad, con alguien que pareció calentar su corazón.

Subió su mirada clara y se encontró con un vulcano, un joven como él, igual y diferente, un Ying, Un Yang.

Los cabellos rubios pero los ojos oscuros, con las orejas iguales y con un corazón que latía con igual sintonía.

T-Sia toco el rostro del otro vulcano – te conozco- 

El rubio trago saliva –yo también te conozco- le susurro – Soy George… George Kirk-

-T-Sia- le miro – T-Sia- murmuro de nuevo sin soltarse de George – No sé porque pero te conozco… te siento, siento tu miedo, tu dolor, tu sorpresa-

George le miro – Sentía la agitación de alguien, la necesidad de escapar y Salí en plena clase corriendo, sentí la pena y el dolor, y sentí ganas de huir, yo… te sentí, somos uno solo-

T-Sia le miro con los ojos brillando de la inocencia del cual el otro carecía un poco – somos uno solo y separados, somos uno solo y nuestros charas se buscan, ahora somos uno, lo que nunca debió ser separado- susurro y escucho pasos enajenados, los guardias de su abuelo, su abuelo y el almirante.

George alzo su pecho como un macho dominante y cubrió a T-Sia con sus brazos, abrazándolo contra su pecho – No lo lastimaran- 

-T-Sia ven ahora mismo- le ordeno fríamente Sarek mirando enojado al rubio, el rubio, el rubio.

El niño que lanzo a la tierra como un desecho, ahora ambos se habían encontrado, una hermandad que nunca debió pasar, un recuerdo de James Kirk en la vida de su hijo.

-George- dijo Jim mirándolos abrazados y fuertemente.

-No, él lo lastimara, él le ama y le odia, él le hará daño y no puedo permitirlo, no más dolor, no más pena, no dejare que se lo lleve, aun cuando deba pelear con ellos o contigo-

James miro a George, el pequeño vulcano que el había adoptado – Ya escuchaste a mi hijo, T-Sia se queda con nosotros-

Sarek se enojó, mostro ira en sus facciones y se lanzó contra Kirk – Maldito seas, jamás te quedaras con él, ya tienes ese maldito bastardo contigo-

-¡Abuelo!- grito el vulcano de cabellos oscuros – ¡suéltalo!

-Cállate, maldito desagradecido, yo que iba a salvarte de esa maldita sangre humana que tienes-

T-Sia aguanto sus lágrimas – Mi sangre humana me hace perfecto- le aseguro – así me amaba mi papa- le miro con los ojos azules abnegados en lágrimas que no quiso soltar –me amaba porque era su hijo-

Sarek soltó a Jim y lo miro – jamás te amo-

T-Sia le miro enojado – ¡si me amo! Por eso murió en el parto- 

Sarek se lanzó a su nieto y agarro su cuello con fuerza, con el enojo, tanto que las venas de sus manos se tensaron y sobresalieron en las manos pálidas – Tu jamás debiste nacer, tu asesinaste a mi hijo, tú y ese maldito engendro- señalo con su otra mano a George – ambos debieron morir, no Spock-

Jim sintió el veneno del embajador y se lanzó contra él para que soltara a T Sia, pero quedo en Shock – Spock? ¿Esta… muerto?- luego miro a los muchachos… su Spock estaba muerto y su Spock había tenido a los dos vulcanos que había cobijado sin saberlo.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio, mientras empezaba a llover, a calmar los ánimos, a dejar a un lado los gritos y dejar, por el momento, que el dolor atenazara los corazones de los presentes.

_Continuara!_

Lamento la demora pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, espero que les haya gustado el chapter! Matane


End file.
